Marty Jim Watso
Marty Jim Watso is an award winning actor, award winning singer, award winning film director, award winning model, award winning film producer, award winning painter, and iconic celebrity. Early Life Marty Jim Watso was born on February 20th 1956. He had an older sister, Susan Jane Watso, who was born in 1952. Career Marty began his career at 14 years old, in 1970, when he was spotted painting the side of a building illegally. When police found him and grabbed him by the back of his neck, Marty apologised and explained that his parents never let him paint. He was jailed for two days. When he was released, Marty returned to the scene of his crime to find a male photographing his paintings. The male introduced himself as a famous artist, Balasontie, and praised Marty's work. Soon Marty began working with Balasontie as a painter and his work became better known. Sadly though, Marty himself wasn't well known. In 1974, Marty expressed interested in becoming an actress to his friends. They corrected the uneducated Marty and told him that instead he would be an "actor". Marty agreed to this and began training himself with the help of his sister, Susan Jane, who would often act out roles with Marty. The same year, Marty was signed to an acting agency and performed his first role in the comedy romance film Random Boobage (1975). While most reviews described the film was "horrifying", "terrifying", "scary", and "boobage popping out at every angle", Marty became an instant success from the film. One review said that it was as if a baby had been born into a horrible, boobage situation, and that baby was a Marty miracle. He went on to perform in several films. His most famous acting work has been in Chains, Hugo, and Forgive Me Not. Marty soon branched out, unlike a tree, into film production and directing. Producing several films, he then became extremely well known for 1990 release Chains, a film that he also starred in alongside Marnie Smith. Marty had a singing career very briefly between 1995 and 1997. Despite only releasing two albums, he then released a remix album in 1999 with previous songs, and a Greatest Hits album in 2004. The final album was released with extra songs that Marty suprised his fans with. Despite his short career he won Best Album and Best Newcomer Male for his singing career. Not long into his career, Marty was often described as a beauty. Although he did several photoshoots he was reluctant to become a model due to low self confidence. At 30 years old, he gave into the pressure and found that he enjoyed modelling, saying "I feel more attractive when I pretend I am attractive". Marty refused to look at any pictures of himself modelling once they were taken. By 36, he had slowed down in modelling and by 38 retired from it completely. Success Marty Jim Watso has been described as an iconic legend. Many other celebrities have listed him as an inspiration to them. Ken Taro played Marty in a film about his life, Watso, released in 2002. In 2014, Amanda O'Brian and Ashley O'Brian confirmed they had been working a song simply titled Marty Jim Watso as a tribute to Marty. Personal Life Marty first married at 22 years old. He divorced his wife, Lily Rose Daisy, six years later when she cheated on him. Marty then met Caroline Sandeeah at 30 years old. They married just 6 months after meeting. After five years together, Caroline drove Marty to a ditch one night and left him there. She sent him a divorce letter and announced she had moved on to a surfer, Luigi. At 36 years old, Marty began dating Robyn Lee, who he described as the love of his life. They were together for 12 years until she was murdered. Marty struggled to cope with the loss and released a sad song that she had sang, with slowed music but her normal voice. Marty said that Robyn had always wanted to be a singer. Marty has always said that he would have liked children but nobody liked him enough.